


Make My Life Worthwhile, Please

by softwarediscs



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwarediscs/pseuds/softwarediscs
Summary: After a deadly accident that causes Alexander Hamilton to lose one of his closest loved ones, he struggles to find something (or someone) that will make his life truly worthwhile.. then, he runs into a classmate he has never talked to before: Aaron Burr.





	Make My Life Worthwhile, Please

**Author's Note:**

> authors note: okok this is gonna be my first long-ish fanfiction and im very excited to share it!! i hope people actually like it; i worked hard on this first chapter. thank u for reading! sorry its so short for a first chapter, i wanna make sure people are actually interested

            It was 7:15 PM when chaos broke out near the campus of Yale University. Instead of taking in the sight of peers shuffling off to their late-night classes, Alexander was involved in a fatal wreck of which he would never forget. Everything seemed perfectly fine at first; he was driving down York Street like he usually did when driving his boyfriend John back to his dorm, Baker Hall. Except this time, there had been an explosive argument that had broken out between the two of these law students, and they had both made the silent choice to avoid talking to each other, at least for this short ride. John had always preferred to settle things after taking a break to cool down and having the chance to think more rationally about whatever was going on, anyways. It’s not like having an argument was very uncommon between the two, as they often would hold passionate debates with friends about whatever issue was going viral on social media at the time, but this one seemed different. Both young men held hope that this wouldn’t mean anything too detrimental for their relationship, though John secretly knew just how hurtful he had been. He had wanted to apologize; hell, there had been a good amount of time to perk up and do so, but he wasted each chance, choosing to let his anxieties take over. They sat silently, when a song came on Alexander’s old radio. John reached over, turning up the volume and giving Alex a short, awkward smile.

            Suddenly, what felt like out of the blue, a car zoomed out into the road in front of the two, and Alex felt a twinge of panic, slamming down on his break as hard as he could. Everything flashed before him as if he were in a dream, and he was hit with the sound of his boyfriend in pain, crying out for someone to hear, anyone to come save him. Alexander never moved a muscle. He couldn’t – shards from the windshield were protruding out from his frail form; a burning sensation coated his entire body. He heard himself letting out an abundance of foul words, trying to be tough through this agonizing moment; though the hollers of the man seated in the passenger seat of his demolished automobile were much greater in volume, drowning Alex out. Alex’s stomach churned as he attempted to think up ways to get out of this situation. _“This.. this can’t be real, no way,”_ Alexander thought, in a state of great confusion and distress. Body stinging, he then took immediate notice of the crimson liquid upon his chest and arms – anxiety shocking the nineteen-year-old back into reality, his heart racing like a tornado. The screaming had ceased; the sound no longer there. Alex started slowly breathing in throughout his nose, then deciding to take a pause before releasing the breath from his mouth. Trying not to breathe too fast, all the while searching through blurry eyes around the scene of the accident. Ears ringing loudly, he tried to peer out a side window of the vehicle; though the glass was currently lodged within his body.

             Noticing far off sirens wailing in the distance gave out some hope. Desperately wishing he could simply reach into the pocket of his sweatpants and call for help, he began screaming, hoping someone would happen to hear and come help – or that maybe even that ambulance would pass by. Maybe it was already headed to him. Not exactly sure, he still kept that thought lingering in his head for that chance of hope. Remembering his boyfriend in the passenger’s seat, he maneuvered his head as best he could to take in a sight that would be the source of his trauma for years to come. Blood was splattered everywhere; _“No, focus,”_ Alex thought. Alexander slowly began to phase out, his eyelids drooping while he fought to keep consciousness, a feeble task that carried no chance of success. He drifted off, the only thought whirling within his head was, “ _Am I going to finally die?_ ”. The dark veil was widening, sweeping him off his feet and carrying him away. “ _John…_ ”

            Alexander awoke to his professor bopping him on the skull with a rolled-up magazine. He bolted upright in his chair, wiping drool away from his face. His face was bright red as he slowly began to realize class was ending in just a few minutes from now. He looked over at his professor apologetically, not quite positive on what sort of excuse to give out just yet. Alex looked around the room as subtly as he could muster, and noticed he had the attention of someone seated not too far from where he currently was, near the front of the class. He wasn’t quite sure what this guy’s name was – maybe Arin? Aron? Andrew? He was clueless. Either way, this man seemed to chuckle at him upon realizing he had caught Alex’s glance. Alexander wasn’t sure how to feel – this man he didn’t even know was just staring at him, endlessly staring. _“Why does he keep staring at me, what the hell?”_ He thought. Alex looked away and tried to focus on whatever the professor was teaching before class ended, scribbling down some obscure looking notes; his mom always said he didn’t come with the natural gift of good handwriting. It was something he had always tried to practice, and in junior high he spent hours just locked away within his bedroom, writing.

Eventually, his attention began to slowly draw away from the teacher, as he started to think about his current writing project for his English II class. Many different thoughts popped up within his mind, and it was almost as if he couldn’t hear anything that was going on within the classroom. He wasn’t sure how long had passed, until he was shaken out of his near trance by someone’s voice.

            “Ah... hello?” The man spoke gently, his voice akin to how celebrities sound; the same kind of modulated, dreamy tone that could be heard by some men on reality television, shows like _‘The Bachelor_ ’. Which Alex totally didn’t watch at all, though. Not at all.

            “What?” Alexander glanced over. This man was tall and slender, his skin a shade of brown. He was wearing a heavy, light blue colored sweater, appropriate considering the weather.

            “You’re Alexander, right?” The man questioned. “I’m Burr. Aaron Burr.” Alex introduced himself as well. Burr smiled. “Well, Hamilton, I have to say, you’re quite the looker.”

            Alex felt his face go red, he couldn’t believe this man – Burr – had just said that to him. He mentally gave himself a kick in the leg for becoming so easily flustered at the mere few words an attractive man could utter; he tried to laugh it off. Chuckling, he shortly glanced away from Burr, before glancing back. “You, uh… don’t look so bad yourself.” He started. “As much as I appreciate your compliment, I’m not really searching for a partner right now, so… leave me alone?” His voice got a bit higher at the end, resulting in the last part coming out sounding like a question instead of a proper statement.

            “Ah. Alright then. Well,” Burr shuffled, reaching into his beige chino pants and pulling out a white, square piece of paper – a small card. He gently placed it upon Alexander’s desk, seeming quite pleased with himself. “Call me if you’d like, I’m sure I’ll be available. Don’t leave me waiting, Alexander.” He purred as he then strolled away, leaving the young man in a state of confusion.

            “Is this a fucking business card?” Alex almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous this seemed. He scanned the card and discovered that Burr was studying to be a lawyer – just like himself – and getting way too ahead of himself, it seemed. ‘ _Just who did that guy think he was, making an exit like that”_ , Alex thought. He let out a short sigh and started gathering his notebook and closing his textbook he had had open out for class, stuffing them into his bag, before eventually raising to his feet. “Aaron Burr, huh?” He mumbled to himself. “…Maybe.”

 

           

 


End file.
